


Better Than Santa

by Laur_Alex



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, No Porn, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur_Alex/pseuds/Laur_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, Markiplier visits you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Santa

It was Christmas Eve and you were standing at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables. Celery, carrots, onions. You liked to get as much of the prep work for the Christmas Day dinner done as early as possible, to try and make what was always a hectic day a little easier.

You sighed and rolled your shoulders. You’d been in the kitchen for hours, cooking, baking, generally preparing for Christmas Day. You loved cooking but as the hours flew by, you began to worry you wouldn’t be done everything in time to get a decent night’s sleep.

Your phone rang and a number you didn’t recognize flashed up on the screen. You ignored it, getting back to what you were doing.

Another hour flew by and you finally decided you were as ready for Christmas Day as you possible could be and _not_ be an exhausted mess. The dishes could wait. You poured yourself a cold drink and sat down, stretching your legs out in front of you. Your phone rang again, another unrecognized phone number. You thought it might be the same number that had called before, but didn’t have the energy to deal with whatever telemarketer or bill collector had to say to you, not on Christmas Eve.

After a few moments you got up and plugged in your Christmas tree as well as the rest of the lights hanging in the front window. A flip of a switch and the lighted garland that was swagged along the railing of your deck was turned on. It wasn’t much in the way of décor as compared to other houses on your street but it was enough for you. It had been a mild winter so far, there was no snow on the ground. The decorations and lights were the only things giving a festive feel to Christmas this year.

You collected your drink from the dining room and sat on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. You loved Christmas lights and could sit in their soft glow for quite some time. There was a small gap in the curtains covering the front windows, you saw a person cross the deck, headed to the front door. Your phone rang again, the very same unknown phone number was on the screen. You hesitated before answering the call and walked to the front door before saying a very quiet, “Hello…?”

You tried to get a good look at who stood outside. Whomever it was raised a hand and waved. All you heard through the phone was an enthusiastic, cheerful, and very familiar, “Hello!”

Your face went slack and the phone slid out of your hands, landing with a thud on the floor.

Unlocking the front door proved the most difficult task you’d encountered that day, and your fingers fumbled with the knob. Once you’d managed to make the lock release you threw the inner door open, and you stared.

You couldn’t comprehend what was going on and you had no idea how he’d gotten there, but there he was. Markiplier. Markiplier was standing on your front deck.

“So…are you going to invite me in?”

Immediately flustered and blushing hotly, you stumbled over your words while trying to say about twenty seven things at once. You at least managed to gesture to Markiplier to come in the front door and into the house and he entered, attempting to decipher what you were saying.

“First things first,” he said with a laugh. “Hi. I’m Mark. Merry Christmas!”

You nodded. “I…hi, Mark.”

He inclined his head towards you. “Merry Christmas?”

You inhaled deeply and bit your lip. “Merry Christmas.” You smiled and started to laugh. “This is insane!”

“Surprises sometimes can be, it’s true,” he agreed.

You finally remembered that one should be hospitable to a guest. “Can I take your coat? God, do you need anything? Water, something to eat, a...nap…?” You'd always said you wanted to give him a nap for Christmas; at least now you could say you'd tried.

Mark smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Nah, I’m fine, but thank you for asking. I can’t stay long.”

“What are you even doing here?” You asked, eyes wide, shaking your head back and forth.

He looked intently at you, and his hands came up to land lightly on your shoulders.

“I know you’ve had a rough year. I know it’s been tough for you. So much has happened, and I’m betting I don’t even know the half of it.”

You broke the line of sight, your eyes now looking directly at the floor. You bit the inside of your lip.

“Hey, now,” Mark said, pulling you into a hug. Without any hesitation, your arms slipped around him. His head rested against the side of yours as one of his hands rubbed slow circles on your back. “But you’re still here. And I know sometimes just…just _being_ here feels like the worst thing ever. That it would be easier to just...not...be here anymore." He inhaled deeply. "But we’re with you. We’re all with you. The whole community has your back and is cheering you on.” Both of his arms wrapped around you, holding you even more tightly. “And I’m with you, too. Every day. Always.”

You did everything you could think of to try and not let the tears that were swimming in your eyes fall, but a couple slipped down. “If you start to cry,” he said softly, “you know me, I’ll blubber right along with you.”

You smirked, knowing that was the truth. His arms loosened and he pulled back a bit, looking at you. “You have to promise me that you’ll keep going. That you'll go to sleep every night, and wake up every morning. That you’ll try. That's the best thing you can do, is try."

You looked at him straight in the eye, nodded. “OK, Mark. I promise that I’ll try.”

He smiled. “I like how you didn’t even ask me how I knew where to find you, where you lived…”

“I figure you have you ways,” you laughed, wiping the remaining tears away. He laughed along with you.

The laughter quieted.

“But you have to go now, right?”

Mark nodded. “I do. It’s a long way if I want to make it home for Christmas.”

“Of course. Mark…?”

“Yes, [yourname]?”

“Thank you.” You swallowed. “You’ll never know how much this means to me. Thank you so much.”

Mark leaned in and kissed your cheek, pulled back, then comically tapped at his own cheek. You laughed, and returned the kiss.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything, [yourname].”

You held the door open for him, and he walked onto the deck. He clasped his hands in front of him, and gave a short, jaunty bow. “Merry Christmas, [yourname].”

You leaned against the doorframe. “Merry Christmas, Mark.”

He got into a car, pulled out of your driveway, and waved back at you. You waved as he honked twice and drove down the street. You waved until you could no longer see the tail lights of the car.

You slowly closed the doors, sat on the couch, and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

And smiled.

It was a Merry Christmas, indeed. 


End file.
